Reviviendo Mi Corazón
by Cata-Nessie Cullen
Summary: Aunque Bella y Edward terminaron su relación hace 2 años, Bella aun lo lleva en su corazon pero no lo expresa. Un día, repentinamente recibe una llamada y su vida cambia drásticamente.SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO!
1. Recuerdos

**SUMMARY:**

(todos humanos)Bella y Edward fueron novios durante mucho tiempo, pero luego de que Edward se gradúa y a Bella todavía le quedan 3 años en el instituto, deciden "terminar" su relación y continuar sus vidas siendo amigos, aunque él se tenga que ir lejos a su universidad y ella seguir con su vida de colegio…

Ninguno de los dos lo había podido superar así que un día Bella recibe una inesperada llamada y toda su vida da un giro y cambia drásticamente.

**RECUERDOS**

BELLA POV:

Wow, que cansada me sentía, no es que me disguste viajar, pero este viaje en realidad me había dejado exhausta…el solo pensar que: "me había ido desde Forks hasta California, al día siguiente había ido a conocer Los Ángeles, luego a Florida a visitar a mi madre y que de nuevo estaba aquí en Forks" me hacía sentirme cansada.

Estaba de nuevo aquí, en mi familiar habitación en la casa de mi padre, descansando sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en esa persona que no se podía salir de mi cabeza, esa, que ponía mi mundo de cabeza y esa misma…a la que no veía hace 2 años….sí, esa, EDWARD.

Cada día me extrañaba más que después de tanto tiempo él aun me siguiera importando tanto, sabiendo que habíamos acordado seguir nuestras vidas por aparte, no lograba comprender que después de tirar a la basura todas las cosas y momentos hermosos que habíamos vivido cuando estábamos _juntos _todavía suspirara y me preguntara que estaría haciendo él en ese momento, o… si tal vez estaría bien… o si en alguna situación había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo que lo hiciera feliz…en fin, no entendía como alguien había podido cambiar tanto mi vida…

Empezaron a venir a mi mente los momentos más lindos que recordaba, recordé el día de nuestro primer beso, y las veces que nuestros labios se encontraban, cuando me susurraba suavemente al oído que me amaba, cuando sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello o mis mejillas, cuando repartía cariñosos besos por mi cara y mi cuello, cuando me apretaba contra su pecho y me acunaba si me sentía mal, cuando….BASTA YA!...le dije a mi subconsciente, no me iba a permitir seguir recordando…

El se había ido después de nuestra "ruptura" para una buena universidad lejos de Forks, a seguir una carrera de medicina, cuando aún me quedaban 3 años en el instituto. Ahora ya solo me quedaba un año en el instituto y mi graduación se acercaba, había soñado miles de veces con esa ceremonia y me imaginaba cómo después de recibir mi diploma él me recibía, me abrazaba y me besaba con la intención de decirme: "felicitaciones"

-Se me escapó un gran suspiro-

Pero al final, éramos solo amigos, nunca nos veíamos y aunque habláramos algunas veces por teléfono(casi nunca) no podía evitar la sensación que sentía cuando escuchaba su voz,… esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz que me hacia suspirar…

Solo hablaba con él pocas veces, cuando estaba en la casa Cullen (toda la familia Cullen se había quedado en Forks) visitando a mi mejor amiga Alice y estando allí la llamaba a ella o a su padre: el doctor Cullen. De ninguna otra manera nos comunicábamos de forma frecuente.

Estaba en pensando en él, cuando de repente sonó mi celular, pensé que tal vez sería Jess o Mike, o tal vez uno de mis amigos en el instituto, pero esta vez era un numero desconocido, contesté y la voz del otro lado me sobresaltó…

-Bella?-Una voz perfecta y aterciopelada recitaba mi nombre, esa voz en la que hace unos momentos estaba pensando. Mi corazón se aceleró y amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, se me escapó un leve jadeo y me quedé callada y petrificada como una estatua, ya que mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes.

Se escuchó un silencio del otro lado, aunque se podían distinguir los sonidos típicos de una ciudad, el sonido de los autos, los murmullos de la gente, etc

Esa voz perfecta volvió a hablar-Bella eres tu?, estas ahí?—

Supe que si no lograba que mi cuerpo obedeciera, el otro lado de la línea se cortaría al no oír respuesta y esa voz perfecta se habría ido de nuevo, así que necesite de toda mi concentración para decir:

-Edward?-


	2. La llamada

BELLA POV

Todavía no había podido recuperarme del asombro que me había producido la llamada, así que solo podía limitarme a oír la voz perfecta que me hablaba, y a recitar unos cuantos "si", o algunos "ajá" cuando era oportuno y concentrarme en lo que me estaba diciendo

-Bella?-

-Bella, eres tú?, estás ahí?—

-Edward?- susurré

-mmm, si, soy yo. Solo llamaba para saber como estabas y contarte algunas nuevas noticias—dijo con un extraño tono de alegría en su voz.

-si—(era lo único que lograba contestar)

-Solo quería decirte que me devuelvo para Forks…, mi universidad tiene una nueva sede en Seattle y casualmente mi facultad se traslada para allá—

-e-en se-serio?...Edward por favor, no estoy para bromas—aún no entiendo cómo pude decir esto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sorprendida todavía.

-no es ninguna broma, en realidad vuelvo a Forks, en 3 días estaré allá…, y…pues solo te llamaba…—sonaba nervioso—para…preguntarte…si querías irme a esperar en el aeropuerto—

Seguramente estaba soñando o alucinando, porque no podía creer que él, justamente ÉL me estaba pidiendo que lo fuera a esperar al aeropuerto—si, claro Edward, te prometo que allí estaré—

-muy bien—dijo con un cierto tono de _alivio _o algo así—me muero por verte de nuevo Bella, pensé que ibas a decir que…mmm… no podrías—

-¿por qué?—

-no lo sé—sonaba inseguro—tal vez tienes muchas responsabilidades en tu ultimo año—

-no, para nada, y…pues…por cierto también me muero por verte—

Hubo un silencio, un poco vergonzoso.

-Te veo allí, adiós—Susurró con emoción en su tono de voz

-Si, claro, adiós—

Después de esa llamada me tumbé en la cama y mire hacia el techo, porque era lo único que podía hacer después de algo tan inesperado como eso, y después de oír esa maravillosa voz que me ponía los pelos de punta. Sin pensarlo me quedé dormida y comencé a soñar:

En mi sueño estaba en el instituto como un día normal, pero que a la salida algo cambiaba, en el parqueadero no estaba mi monovolumen y en cambio, en frente mío-un poco lejos- estaba un flamante volvo con la puerta del copiloto abierta, caminé lentamente hacia él pero me di cuenta que la puerta abierta no era para mí, porque una rubia, alta y voluptuosa se adelantó y entró en el volvo rápidamente dándole un beso apasionado al conductor: Edward

-¡NO!—casi grité, y me senté sobresaltada en la cama tirando al suelo lo que estaba encima de ella, quería cerciorarme de que era simplemente un sueño pero es que era TAN vívido que casi parecía realidad…Aunque yo sabía que Edward nunca había sentido nada por Tanya , me seguía intimidando si tal vez…ellos dos…NO!...No iba a pensarlo de nuevo.

Lentamente me fui hacia el baño y me di una rápida ducha, necesitaba relajarme. Después de esto me puse mi pijama y me senté en mi cama a pensar: como ansiaba que llegara ese día en que vería a Edward de nuevo, y estaba segura de que sería igual de perfecto e increíblemente guapo como lo había sido siempre…qué iba a hacer cuando lo viera de nuevo?...si, sabía que lo mínimo que haríamos sería abrazarnos, y en realidad me imaginaba la confortable sensación de él apretándome contra su duro pecho, no podía esperar más.

En mi cabeza se comenzaban a formular miles de preguntas diferentes como: que pasaría si ya no le importaba y solo me había llamado por petición de su familia?...y si…sería mi "amigo" luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos?, es decir, en ese momento no cabía un solo cuestionamiento mas en mi cabeza.

De nuevo me dormí, pero esta vez sin sueños, me imagino que el viaje me había dejado muy exhausta.


	3. Reencuentro

BELLA POV

Los días pasaron lentamente, y yo cada vez ansiaba más que llegara el día en que vería a Edward de nuevo… ¿sentiría lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que lo vi?..mm…no, no lo creo, seguramente ese "lazo" que nos unía, había desaparecido después de tanto tiempo, pero aún así mis ansias de verlo se acrecentaban cada día más.

Ya habían pasado dos días y al día siguiente sería lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no cabía de la emoción al pensar que vería a Edward, y también estaba un poco asustada porque Alice había preparado una mañana llena de cosas de belleza y moda para mí, porque me decía que Edward tenía que verme "perfecta"

Me desperté y ya había amanecido, aunque por el lado que entraban la luz debía ser temprano. Miré hacia el reloj y recordé que OH POR DIOS! Era hoy! Hoy vería a Edward de nuevo, no podía desdibujar esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía en mi rostro solo de pensarlo, _oh oh, _se me estaba escapando un pequeño detalle: Alice

mmm—gemí. El solo pensarlo me estremecía, Alice llegaría en unas pocas horas para hacer de mí su _"Barbie modelo" _o algo así.

Me quedé acostada unos pocos minutos más y me acordé de que Charlie no estaba en casa, pues había hecho planes de pesca.

Después me levante perezosamente preparándome para enfrentarme con Alice y su obsesión con que me viera "perfecta", me di un baño me enjuagué el cabello, me vestí con una sudadera (mientras tanto) y pronto terminé, escuché a alguien timbrando, bajé las escaleras a regañadientes, y abrí la puerta, y allí estaba: ALICE, una sonriente y emocionada Alice preparada para hacer de mí su "muñequita" la mañana entera.

Primero se limitó a entregarme unas nuevas prendas que había comprado para mí, (un poco mas descubiertas, de lo que me hubiera gustado), y luego comenzó a arreglarme las uñas y después que terminó con eso, me desenredó el cabello, y con su mano delicada empezó a formar perfectos rizos en la parte inferior de mi cabeza y en la superior comenzó a hacer _maniobras_ con pequeños mechones de cabello.

- Alice— gemí…- ¿ya vas a terminar?—

- amm Bella…- me dijo con un puchero—tienes que verte "PERFECTA", quiero que mi hermanito, se encuentre con la _"Bella hermosa"_ y no con la_ "Bella común y corriente" _–dijo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con comillitas aéreas.

Luego, continuó con mi cara, el maquillaje y todo lo demás…Al final estaba lista y era hora de salir a encontrarme con mi destino…

Pero antes de salir, decidí echarme una mirada en el espejo, pues no tenía ni la mas remota idea del aspecto que tenía después de que Alice me transformara, pero cuando observé mi imagen en el espejo me quedé atónita…-wow—fue lo único que pude musitar.

En el espejo estaba _YO, _vestida con una blusa ceñida a mi cuerpo de un lindo color azul y con la espalda descubierta, con unos _jeans negros _de última colección, unos tacones (tal vez muy altos para mi "buena suerte")… y de mi brazo colgaba un hermoso sweater blanco.

En mi cabello, en la parte superior de mi cabeza había un perfecto entrelazado entre pequeños mechones de cabello y en la parte inferior caían rizos bien formados en cascada por mi espalda.

Mientras que en mi cara estaban mis ojos perfectamente delineados, con las pestañas hacia arriba, y mis labios adornados con un brillo labial de un suave color cereza. Nunca me había visto así, seguramente Alice debía der "maga", o algo parecido porque…¿ en serio era yo la muchacha del espejo?...

-Alice, como lo hiciste?—pregunté con asombro en mi voz

- Hacer qué?—dijo confundida.

-Hacerme...veer...a-asiii— dije, señalándome con un gesto de mi mano—verme bien!—

-Bella, eres muy hermosa y solo te faltaba un toquecito de ayuda—dijo, muy emocionada al ver que me había gustado.

-Pero apresúrate, porque Edward llegará en un par de horas y debemos ir a encontrarnos con mi familia… nos vamos?—concluyó.

-Claro, no puedo esperar—dije encaminándome hacia la salida.

Salimos y nos fuimos en su hermoso porsche amarillo hasta su casa, donde Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban.

Después de recogerlos, me fui con Alice y Jasper en el porsche, en el asiento trasero, mientras que Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rose se fueron en el mercedes.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, y al entrar vi en la tabla de aterrizajes que el vuelo 80375, el de Edward, llegaría en menos de 25 minutos!

Casi se me hacía eterno cada segundo que transcurría…tic-toc-tic-toc…cada vez, el vuelo subía mas en la tabla y yo empezaba a estar frenética en vez de nerviosa, aunque traté de comportarme en frente de la familia Cullen.

Después de un tiempo, quedaban solo unos minutos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la sala correspondiente para esperar a los pasajeros del vuelo 80375.

Como siempre, Alice se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y vino a mi lado para rodearme con su brazo por el hombro.

-Bella, respira—me susurró suavemente en mi oído.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para casi controlar mi respiración…

De repente se escuchó el sonido de varios pasos apresurados y empecé a ver mucha gente saliendo del avión que acababa de llegar, y empecé a buscar a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento y de pronto me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

EDWARD POV

Iba en mi silla correspondiente, al lado de la ventanilla y miraba a través de esta como las nubes se desdibujaban a mi alrededor.

No cabía de la emoción al pensar que además de ver a mi familia, vería de nuevo a BELLA, hace 2 años que no la veía, pero en la llamada de hace unos días, seguía escuchando su voz como campanillas al viento.

Cuando aterrizamos me apresuré a salir del avión buscando encontrarme con "las personas" que me esperaban (aunque solo deseaba ver a una).

Salí rápidamente y miré por encima de la multitud y de repente me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me miraban con un brillo especial. Me fundí en ellos y no podía apartar la mirada…

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro, y en ese momento ella también exhibía una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto, una dentadura perfecta.

Aún no lograba acostumbrarme a su belleza, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y además estaba perfectamente maquillada y su cabello estaba delicadamente peinado en un arreglo que parecía complicado y sus rizos, esos rizos, esos que me hacían perder la concentración caían por su espalda descubierta…

Tenía una blusa ceñida a su perfecto cuerpo, de un color azul que me encantaba, unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos altos…en resumen, estaba "perfecta"…

Lo que interrumpió mis pensamientos fue el cálido abrazo de mi madre que me saludaba con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Después vino mi padre, y así sucesivamente mis hermanos y los Hale. Por último estaba Bella, con la cual no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra, pero por supuesto la abracé, y sin esperármelo ocurrió algo mágico dentro de mí, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y la apreté mas fuerte contra mi pecho, tal vez por mucho tiempo, porque Alice tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hacerse notar…

Un hermoso rojo escarlata coloreó las mejillas de Bella, y no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Bella te gustaría ir a cenar a nuestra casa, para darle la bienvenida a Edward?—Preguntó mi padre con amabilidad.

-Si, claro Carlisle, me encantaría—respondió ella aún sonrojada.

Me fui en el Porsche con Alice, Jasper y Bella, con la cual estaba en el asiento trasero. En el camino a casa, estoy seguro de que inconscientemente Bella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo instintivamente comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Al llegar a casa entramos, y estaba tal como la recordaba, mi piano y los muebles todos en el mismo lugar. Después de unos momentos mi madre llamó para la cena y casualmente mi silla era justamente al lado de la de Bella…


	4. La cena

_Hola a todas mis lectoras, wiii, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap y woooww _

_va a estar un poco loco!_

_Emmett y sus "SUPER" ideas, jaja espero que le guste!_

_Gracias por estar ahí….mmm…les prometo que cada lunes va a haber un nuevo cap!asi que no se olviden de dejar rws y tal vez les deje una sorpresita antes!_

BELLA POV

Muy amablemente el doctor Cullen me había invitado a cenar a su casa…Pero muy "casualmente" mi silla quedaba justo al lado de la de Edward y en realidad, no me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, pues a cada momento me sonrojaba y si lo miraba a los ojos no podía dejar de mirarlo.

No me extrañaba que Alice estuviera de un humor TAN alegre, pues revoloteaba de un lado para el otro, trayendo y llevando cosas de aquí para allá. Estaba segura de que Alice se traía algo entre manos, y me estaba dando cuenta…Creo que no fue casualidad mi lugar en la mesa, pues Alice se mostró muy emocionada cuando nuestros lugares quedaron uno al lado del otro y no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja.

Empezamos a cenar, pero casi en ningún momento tuve que hablar…No me atrevía a mirar fijamente a Edward, ya sabía lo que pasaría…

Como siempre, la cena estaba deliciosa, Esme siempre preparaba cosas exquisitas…Después de la cena nos dirigimos a la sala para escuchar a Edward contar algunas experiencias, pero esta vez estuve segura de sentarme al lado de Alice.

-En realidad todo es muy exigente—comenzó Edward—He tenido que dormir muy poco las últimas noches, hemos tenido parciales muy seguidos y pues no he tenido tiempo para descansar.

Wow aun me asombraba de lo responsable que era Edward, sabía que tendría una carrera exitosa.—Oye señorito, cuéntanos ahora de todas las que te levantaste por allá—Dijo Emmett casi gritando.

Carlisle y Rosalie, le dirigieron una mirada de desaprobación pero Emmett se limitó a encogerse de hombros… Todos se voltearon para mirar a Edward incluyéndome.

-En realidad, mi viaje fue para estudiar, no para conseguir novia, Emmett—dijo Edward un poco enojado.

En ese momento, no supe con certeza la razón, pero una punzada de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo entero de arriba abajo.—Ahora tú Bella, cuéntanos de todos tus novios aquí en Forks mientras Edward no estaba—Me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tan amplia, que parecía que le iba a romper los pómulos… _oh,oh…_

En ese momento mi cara estaba colorada como un tomate, y sentía la mirada de los 7 miembros de la familia Cullen en mi rostro.

-Emmett, tu sabes que no he tenido ningún novio—Susurré.

De nuevo, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, y él me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-oye, Bella, que me cuentas de ese tal Mike?...—hizo una pausa

-O de ese, indiecito….mmm….aaa Jacob Black!—

Aunque creía que no me podía sonrojar mas, mis mejillas parecían estar encendidas. —Mira, Emmett, Mike es solo alguien que me invitó a salir algunas veces, además él es el novio de Jessica—dije empezando a hablar en susurros… - y…mmm…Jacob es….mmm….mi mejor amigo— Dije en un susurro casi inaudible, recordando todos los momentos en los que Jacob me había demostrado que una amistad no era suficiente para él, y la primera, única, y última vez que me había besado…y en contra de mi voluntad…

Gracias al cielo, Emmett dejo de hacer preguntas acerca de ese tema y continuó sacando temas a colación, en la conversación, como su universidad, sus planes (un viaje con Rose), y muchos más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

De repente a Emmett se le iluminó la cara y dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—wow, que te parece Edward…vamos al club! , será divertido y un muy buen obsequio de bienvenida, no?—dijo alzando la voz.

-Jasper y yo, te llevaremos, verdad Jazz?—preguntó girándose para ver a Jasper.

-Claro hermano, será ,muy divertido, no estas cansado?—dijo Jasper exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa.

-No, no estoy cansado, además me gustaría conocer donde se la pasan en las noches!—dijo Edward con una carcajada.

-Vienes, Carlisle?—Preguntó Jasper

-No, gracias, vayan y diviértanse—dijo Carlisle amablemente

-Y tengan mucho cuidado—replicó Esme con un tono maternal.

-VAMOS!—dijeron Jasper y Emmett al unísono, haciéndole un gesto a Edward para que los siguiera.

-Me llevaré el Jeep!—gritó Emmett desde afuera.

Después se escuchó un suave rugido de un motor, y luego este mismo desapareciendo en la distancia.

Una vez escuchamos el motor, perdiéndose a lo lejos, nos quedamos Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle y yo en la sala, de esa enorme casa…en silencio…

De repente Alice habló—Oigan chicas, si ellos pueden, nosotras también, no?—preguntó Alice emocionada…-Por qué no le mostramos a Bella "nuestro" club Rose?—dijo mirando a Rose.

-Claro!, que buena idea, vamos—dijo Rose—Vayamos en mi BM, si?—le preguntó a Alice.

-Claro!—canturreó Alice –Esme?—

-No, cariño, me quedaré en casa con tu padre, pero tengan mucho cuidado—dijo Esme cariñosamente.

-Claro, esta bien, vamos!—casi gritó Alice arrastrándome del brazo.

Alice y Rose se fueron en los asientos delanteros del ostentoso BMW, mientras yo iba en el trasero.

Rosalie, conducía a toda velocidad, casi tan rápido como recordaba que conducía Edward y muy pronto nos adentramos en la ciudad…

-Estoy segura de que te va a gustar Bella—decía Alice emocionada.

-yo también—decía Rose.

Después de andar un buen rato, el auto se detuvo en frente de un hermoso club, con música muy fuerte, y luces de todos los colores.

Alice y Rose se apresuraron a bajar del auto y Alice abrió mi puerta, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Vamos, Bella, aquí es—dijo Alice en mi oído haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar por encima de la música.

_Que les pareció?_

_En el prox cap verán lo que pasa en el club!(grito)_

_Espero que me dejen rws, que son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo!….._

_Las adooorooo miss lectoras.._

_Nos vemos en el prox cap….muaaa…_

_Att: Cata-Nessie_


	5. Buenas Noches

_Lo siento chikass, no pude subir el capi ayer, porque_

_Pzz he estado un triz enfermita y pzz no!_

_Pero aquí se los traigo un pokito mas larguito que los anteriores_

_Hay un Edward POV peque, pero lo demás es Bella ok?_

_Las kiero reztoooo…..aqui va_

_Disfrútenlo!_

…_._

BELLA POV

Tomé la mano de Alice y nos dirigimos hacia el interior del club. Entramos y ellas me condujeron a una mesa que según ellas era "especial". Una vez allí, Alice y Rose saludaron efusivamente, desde lejos, a un "mesero" (para mí, no era un mesero pues en realidad, su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación) de aquel lugar el cual se apresuró a ir a nuestra mesa.

-que milagro encontrarlas aquí otra vez—dijo el chico al llegar a nuestro lugar.

-si, lo sabemos, es que hemos estado un poco ocupadas—dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-de todos modos, bienvenidas de nuevo, ammm, y veo que han traído una nueva amiga—dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

-si, claro, ella se llama Bella—dijo Alice al chico

-Y él es Sam—dijo Rose dirigiéndose a mi.

-gusto en conocerte—me dijo

-igualmente—dije estrechando su mano

-Bueno, y que desean mis clientas favoritas?—dijo "SAM"

-Podrías traerme 2 vasos de cerveza, por favor?—ordenó Alice

-Por supuesto, en un momento se las traigo—

-no tardes—casi gritó Alice cuando ya se estaba alejando

Cuando llegaron los vasos, creía que Alice por FIN no había pedido por mi, pero no fue así, pues esa cerveza que pidió, era para mí, pues Rose debía conducir de vuelta a casa y no queríamos tener un accidente de tráfico.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, cuando de repente, se apagaron las luces y solo quedaron unos cuantos reflectores en la tarima de adelante.

-Observa Bella, esta es la parte mas interesante—susurró Alice.

-v-a-y-a—fue lo único que pronuncié al ver un montón de _strippers _en la parte de adelante

Por Dios, no quería seguir aquí, en realidad me sentía incomoda, pero no quería arruinarles la diversión ni a Alice ni a Rose, así que trataba de sonreír y tratar de disimular mi incomodidad. Pero tenía un arma en mi defensa, me acordaba perfectamente la hora que Esme y Carlisle habían acordado para llegar a casa: las 2:00 am, así que a la 1:40 las convencí de irnos de ese lugar porque llegaríamos tarde a casa.

-Oye, Bella por qué de repente te interesas tanto por la puntualidad?—Me dijo Alice un poco molesta

-No lo sé, solamente digo que deberíamos llegar a tiempo—

Rose conducía de nuevo a toda velocidad y en poco tiempo estuvimos en la gran casa Cullen.

EDWARD POV

Emmett conducía rápidamente por la carretera, y se notaba que sabía el camino de memoria.

Cuando llegamos, se escuchaba la música y se veían luces por todos lados, Emmett y Jasper casi me arrastraron hasta adentro y nos dirigimos a una mesa en el centro del club.

Cuando estuvimos allí, me di cuenta de lo diminuto de los vestidos de las chicas que servían en el "bar", pero Emmett y Jasper parecían muy complacidos, pues nada les podía borrar esa sonrisa que tenían dibujada en sus rostros.

-oye, hermano, si por allá no te conseguiste una, aquí hay montones para que escojas—me dijo Emmett soltando una gran risotada.

-Es en serio, Edd, tu escojes!—dijo Jasper uniéndose a Emmett en las carcajadas.

-Solo tráeme lo de siempre muñeca, solo que con un vaso más—dijo Emmett a una de las camareras que lo atendió.

-como tu digas muñeco—le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

En realidad me sentía un poco mas "liberado" que de costumbre, pero aun así me sentía algo extraño, porque a cada lugar donde miraba habían ojos de muchachas mirándome…Ahora entendía el significado de las Palabras de mi hermano.

En varias ocasiones, lindas chicas me invitaron a bailar, pero en realidad ninguna de ellas era mi tipo.

Mas o menos a las 2:30 de la mañana, me sentía exhausto y presioné a Emmett para que regresáramos a casa.

Al llegar, mi madre nos estaba esperando en medio de la sala.

-ejem—comenzó Esme

-no se supone que deberían regresar a las 2:00 am?, las chicas fueron muy puntuales, pero como siempre, ustedes fallan al horario, no entienden que me tenían preocupada?—dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Lo sentimos Esme, no te preocupes, estamos sanos y salvos—dijo Jasper

-Si mami, siempre te preocupas demasiado—dijo Emmett tiernamente abrazándola.

-Ahora, vayan a dormir, que deben estar cansados, sobre todo tu, Edward—concluyó Esme dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, en un momento iré—le respondí.

BELLA POV

Aunque no quería, Alice y Esme me convencieron de quedarme a dormir en su casa, pues según ellas ya habían hablado con Charlie y no querían que yo me fuera hasta mi casa a esas horas de la mañana.

Acepté y Alice me hizo quedarme en su cuarto.

A eso de las 3:00 am, escuchamos el motor de un carro y luego el chasquido de la puerta, imaginamos que habían llegado los chicos, y a juzgar por los estrepitosos pasos por las escaleras, así era.

Después de que estaba completamente lista para dormir, bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pues siempre había tenido esa costumbre.

Me sobresalté al ver, que cuando entré a la cocina, no estaba sola.

-Así, que son muy puntuales verdad?—me dijo ÉL, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Eso creo, solo que no quería preocupar a Esme, pues ya sabes como es ella—dije, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

..si claro—se rió con una suave risa musical.

En ese momento me giré y llené un vaso con agua cristalina.

-ammm, entonces, buenas noches—dije

—Espera—musitó. Sentí que me tomaba del brazo, lo que me hizo girarme bruscamente quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

-Buenas noches—me dijo, dándome un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, me sonrojé vergonzosamente, y solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos en la mañana—me dijo suavemente

-claro—susurré

Me fui lentamente hacia el cuarto de Alice, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que me tropecé varias veces. Al llegar al cuarto, Alice se dio cuenta de mi expresión, que no estaba muy segura de lo que demostraba.

-Por que te demoraste?—me dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-no, nada, solo me quedé abajo por un momento.—dije tratando de convencerla, sabiendo que era inútil.

-Isabella Marie Swan, no me mientas por favor, dime que paso—me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada Alice, solo me encontré con Edward en la cocina y se despidió de mi con un "buenas noches" y un PEQUEÑO beso en la mejilla, nada mas—dije enfatizando la palabra _pequeño _para que no hiciera un gran escándalo.

-Ammm, segura que nada más?—dijo un poco decepcionada, al notar el tono de sinceridad en mi voz.

-Alice!—gemí

-Solo quería asegurarme, nada más—me dijo en tono de disculpa

-sabes? , estoy un poco cansada así que, hasta mañana, que tengas dulces sueños—dije acostándome.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, que sueñes con Edward—me dijo soltando una suave carcajada.

Refunfuñé lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara

Después de esto dejé que se cerraran mis ojos, y tal vez mi subconsciente había escuchado a Alice, porque Edward estuvo esa noche en mis sueños.

…

_Que les pareció?_

_Merece rws, verdad?_

_Comenten! las adoroo chikazzz…_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap, les prometo que en serio voy a subirlo cada lunes_

_No leemos!_

_Bye…pikossss….Att: Cata-Ness_


	6. La nana

_Hola otra vez!_

_Nenass aquí les traigo un nuevo cap_

_Espero que les guste, pues aquí empieza lo romantico! AAAAAAAA_

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiii espero que les guste_

_Dejen rws!_

…

BELLA POV

Me desperté un poco desorientada, y algo confusa pero al recordar todo lo sucedido, me sentía bien. (Especialmente por mi "_beso de buenas noches_")

Traté de no moverme demasiado para no despertar a Alice, pero cuando me di cuenta, su cama estaba vacía y perfectamente tendida.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la hora que era, así que al mirar el reloj me sobresalte: ¡ERAN LAS 12:00 M! Alice iba a pagar por no despertarme, me sentía muy apenada, pues estaba en casa ajena.

Rápidamente me di una ducha y me vestí para luego bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

-Oh, cariño, veo que ya despertaste, serviré tu desayuno—dijo Esme la cual estaba en la cocina cuando oyó mis pasos por las escaleras.

-Esme, que pena contigo, hasta ahora desperté—dije atropellando las palabras.

-No, te preocupes, los demás no despertaron hace mucho—

-Bueno, me alegra oír eso—

-Así, que siéntate, tu desayuno está listo—me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara.

-Muchísimas gracias Esme—

-No hay de que, cariño—

Me senté y comí gustosamente el delicioso desayuno que Esme había preparado para mi, mientras ella subía las escaleras. Me demoré un rato sentada en el gran comedor después de acabar con el desayuno, y luego fui al cuarto de Alice terminar de organizar mis cosas para irme a casa. Me extrañaba no ver a ningún Cullen a mi alrededor.

Cuando arreglé mis cosas, fui a despedirme de Carlisle y Esme.

-Carlisle, Esme, muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad, se los agradezco de veraz, pero creo que debo irme, pues Charlie se debe estar preguntándose a qué hora llegaré—

-No te preocupes Bella, Charlie llamó cuando aun dormías y nos dijo que se iría a pescar, así que, tal vez considerarías quedarte un rato más con nosotros, es domingo—dijo Carlisle amablemente

-pues en realidad no lo sé, creo que ya tienen planes… Pues no veo a ningún chico por aquí—

-No, no, Rose y Emmett fueron al bosque, Alice y Jazz practican su canto arriba y Edward fue a dar un paseo—repuso Esme—te aseguro que se desocuparán en cualquier momento, por lo cual quédate aquí mientras tanto—

-Está bien, por supuesto—acepté finalmente.

De nuevo dejé mi mochila en el cuarto de Alice y bajé al primer piso, donde me encontré con el hermoso instrumento que descansaba en el altillo: El espectacular piano de cola de Edward.

Recordé la primera vez que él había tocado para mí, hace algunos años y en mi cara se dibujó una triste sonrisa.

Indecisa, estiré mi mano y toqué una tecla, luego comencé a tocar algunas más tratando de descubrir una melodía, pero no tuve mucha suerte, ya que parecía una niña de 3 años tratando de tocar un piano por primera vez.

Estaba muy concentrada, así que me asusté, cuando de la nada apareció una nívea mano que tocó un acorde en el piano. Al voltearme me di cuenta que esa mano era de Edward. Suavemente se sentó a mi lado y me dedicó una tierna mirada…

Esa era la clase de comunicación en la que tus ojos hablan por ti. Estuvimos largo tiempo mirándonos, y cada vez me hundía más en el perfecto color esmeralda de sus ojos. Al cabo de un buen rato en silencio, murmuró—recuerdas?—Al decir esto, comenzó a tocar una pieza la cual reconocí de inmediato, era mi nana, la que hace poco estaba recordando y con la cual soñaba desde hace mucho, casi se me desbordan las lagrimas, cuando a medida que iba sonando esa maravillosa canción, mi cabeza se llenaba de hermosos recuerdos…

La música se hizo más pausada y se convirtió en algo extremadamente dulce, hasta que terminó en un perfecto acorde.

No tenia palabras, así que no iba a romper ese incomodo silencio

-Bella, estás bien?—

-Si, claro, es solo que…ammm…esta canción me trae demasiados recuerdos—

-Si lo sé, también a mí—dijo suspirando—Bella puedo preguntarte algo?—

-Si, claro—

-Ayer, cuando Emmett tocó el tema de…mm…los "romances" parecías muy concentrada en algo, y en realidad siento curiosidad…de que era—

Me asombré de esta inesperada pregunta.

—La verdad, solo estaba pensando en los dos _sujetos _que mencionó Emmett, nada mas—

-mmm, solo quería saber, espero que no te moleste—

-no, claro que no, no te preocupes—

Hasta ese momento, no me había percatado de la proximidad de nuestros rostros…

En ese momento sucedió algo inesperado, nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno al otro, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un momento mágico. No fue un beso muy largo, por lo cual nos separamos rápidamente.

-Oh, lo s-siento, no s-se q-que…—dije entrecortadamente, ya que nuestros rostros aun seguían cerca—creo que debería—dije tratando de alejar mi cabeza, pero su mano me detuvo.

-Espera un momento Bella…mmm puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

-ajá—no lograba decir nada más.

-…no…extrañabas…esto?—dijo en susurros—Sé que suena un poco apresurado, pero…—Parecía un poco nervioso—en realidad…mmm… yo si lo extraño, tal vez ya no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero solo quiero que lo sepas—concluyó, bajando su mano de mi cuello.

Estaba REALMENTE sorprendida…era en serio?, había escuchado bien?, Edward todo este tiempo había sentido: exactamente lo mismo que yo…

-Edward—susurré llevando de nuevo su mano hacia mi cuello—te equivocas, también te extraño, no sabes cuánto—concluí besando de nuevo sus labios y llevando mis manos hacia su cuello, mientras las suyas se deslizaban hacia mi cintura.

Este beso fue diferente, fue asombroso, sus labios se movían de forma experta sobre los míos, los cuales le devolvían el beso con un millón de sentimientos expresados en éste. Nuestros labios se movían de una forma tan sincronizada que pareciese que no nos hubiéramos separado en años…

Este beso SI fue largo, aunque como siempre la falta de aire lo interrumpió.

Jadeando, dejamos nuestras frentes unidas y nos reímos suavemente durante un buen rato, cuando unas palmaditas y grititos de alegría sonaron a nuestras espaldas.

-Lo sabia…sabia que esto pasaría—dijo Alice con una GRAN sonrisa—son el uno para el otro, no podían aguantar mas tiempo separados…Me alegra tanto!—

-Si, lo sé, también a mi—dijo Edward

-Y a mí—dije tomando su mano mientras sonreía

Jamás creí que tuviera la oportunidad de tener a Edward conmigo de nuevo, pero la vida me estaba demostrando que así era…

Tal vez el estar separados nos enseña a valorar a la persona que está a nuestro lado, y esa era la lección que aprendía cada día que estaba sin él.

El destino me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y estoy segura que esta vez, la iba a saber valorar…

…

_Como les pareció?_

_En este fic, Edward es un poco mas desinhibido y _

_Muestra sus sentimientos mas abiertamente, verdad?..._

_Espero que les haya gustado… merece rws, verdad?_

_Las adoro chikazz.._

_Att: Cata-Ness…_


	7. El claro

_Hola, siento mucho el retraso _

_Pero entiéndanme plis…Mi compu se dañò y pzzz_

_Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo cap..._

_Espero rws!_

…

BELLA POV

Me despertó la poca luz que entraba por el rectángulo que era mi ventana, y aunque estaba un poco adormecida, como siempre empecé a recordar los sucesos del día anterior y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar lo que había pasado con Edward.

Me levanté rápidamente porque iba llegar tarde a _clases_, amm, bonito día para ir a clases después de haber "regresado" con Edward, me hubiera gustado tal vez un día de reencuentro donde nos contáramos lo nuevo en nuestras vidas, o tal vez solo pasar el día juntos…

Sabía que este no era un sentimiento que debería sentir tan pronto, pero era inevitable, Edward siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, y no podía evitarlo.

Muy rápido estuve lista, tomé un desayuno rápido y salí apresuradamente para el instituto. Cuando ya estuve allí, aparqué mi monovolumen, y me di cuenta que todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que empezaran las clases, pero aun así, bajé del auto y me dirigí para el salón.

En esas clases no podía pensar muy bien, aunque sabía que los exámenes finales se acercaban y necesitaba unas buenas calificaciones para mi graduación.

Por fin el día se terminó, y exhausta fui al parqueadero para irme a casa. Cuando llegué, me llevé una ENORME sorpresa, un flamante volvo plateado ,estaba parqueado allí!.

Pero, como?... no…no lo podía creer…

Avanzaba con pasos tímidos, cuando el sueño que había tenido noches atrás asaltó mi mente, era un escenario tan _igual… _Seguí avanzando y la puerta del copiloto se abrió para MÍ.

Entré al auto y me encontré con un sonriente Edward..

-Como está esta señorita bonita?—dijo casi entre risas

-Bien, muchas gracias, y tu?—

-Muy bien—parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero solo calló. Su semblante pasó de ser una sonrisa a algo un poco más serio. Hubo un corto silencio, pero por fin el habló:—No me vas a saludar como es debido?—dijo cambiando su gesto a un tierno puchero.

Solo sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

–Gracias—

-Cuando quieras—dije riéndome

-Oye, tengo una sorpresa para ti, y sé que te va a encantar—

-en serio?—

-si, pero quiero dártela cuanto antes, así que vámonos de una vez—dijo sin dejar de sonreír nunca.

-Pero, Edward, yo no puedo dejar mi Chevy aquí, tengo que ir a casa a dejarlo—

-No te preocupes, Alice vendrá por él—

-pero…-

-Tranquila, ella se las arreglará—

-Está bien—contesté sin mucho convencimiento.

En el camino, traté de convencer a Edward para que me dijera a donde nos dirigíamos, pero siempre decía: "_es una sorpresa_". De pronto el auto se detuvo, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor no parecía que hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte…

-Aquí es—dijo divertido.

Estaba segura de que mi cara demostraba una clara mueca de confusión. –Vamos?—su sonrisa estaba cada vez mas ensanchada. Bajó del auto y lo recorrió por delante para abrir caballerosamente mi puerta. Extendió su mano y yo la tomé sin pensar. En ese momento mil descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y estoy segura de que él lo notó.

-Espero que hayas mejorado para las excursiones—dijo entre risas.

-oh oh—jadeé. Creía que en vez de mejorar había empeorado.

En mi mente se asomaba un recuerdo, pero no lograba descifrar cual era por mas de que lo intentara.

Después de un buen rato caminando (y varios intentos de caerme), Edward tomó mi mano mas fuerte y me haló por detrás de un árbol.

Y allí estaba, como una estatua, parada en frente del escenario de los recuerdos que trataban de hacerse paso en mi mente y al fin lo habían logrado.

Era el "claro", aquel lugar donde Edward y yo (hace un par de años), habíamos pasado momentos inolvidables.

Ese claro en donde no nos importaba el resto del mundo porque eramos solo el y yo…el claro en el cual nos habíamos dicho tantas veces "_te amo_", aquel en donde los besos y las caricias nunca cesaban, aquel en donde…

-Fascinante…-murmuró el, sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos. Desvie mi mirada hacia el y me di cuenta que estaba al igual que yo, muy asombrado.

Volví a mirar hacia el hermoso prado delante de nosotros, cuando sentí que comenzó a caminar halándome de la mano.

Nos dirigimos al centro del prado, y nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, o tal vez mirando dentro de nosotros. Luego nos acostamos, uno al lado del otro, pero nunca separando ni nuestras miradas ni nuestras manos.

Mi atención se desvio hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonreí involuntariamente…de repente sentí una oleada de…mmm…como decirlo…satisfacción?...no lo sabia, sentía que había encontrado algo que sin darme cuenta había estado buscando.

Edward se levanto un poco y solto mi mano para acunar mi rostro entre sus dos manos.

-Bella—susurró sonriendo, antes de besarme con extrema dulzura

—aun no puedo creer que estes de nuevo aquí—dijo sin dejar de sonreir

Me rei—tampoco me lo creo yo—

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en el claro, en medio de palabras bonitas, caricias, y tal vez algunos besos…pero estaba segura que aun faltaba para poder decir de nuevo dos palabras que podían cambiar muchas cosas: _te amo…_

Cada vez que Edward me miraba con esos hermosos ojos o sentía su piel con la mia me estremecía, no era lógico que después de tanto tiempo, aun siguiera comportándome de esa manera…

Al final de la tarde recordé un pequeño detalle…Charlie!...

Me puse en pie rápidamente pues en menos de 15 minutos estaría en casa.

-que pasa?—pregunto exaltado

-Edward…lo había olvidado…Charlie!...—

-oh—exclamo—te llevaré, vamos!

Caminamos lo mas rápido posible por el bosque para por fin llegar al auto, subirnos rápidamente a el y andar a toda velocidad hasta mi casa.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del que había creido, aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos aproximadamente, para que llegara mi padre.

-Bueno Bella, creo que debo irme—

-Edward…estaba pensando…que tal si te quedas y le contamos a mi padre?—

-Suena un poco…peligroso…pero acepto—dijo sonriendo.

Escuchamos un auto doblar la esquina y luego parqueando en frente de mi casa. Charlie abrió la puerta.

-Bella?—

…

_Que les pareció?_

_Comenten nenazzz…_

_Pikos, att: cata-ness…_


End file.
